Twisted
by unknownvoice
Summary: After a crash leaves Lana Lang on the verge of dying, the memory that hit her of a conversation she had with Clark brings upon the strangest set of dreams...and if she's not careful, the dreams could be her future. ClanaLexana slightly AU. Please review!
1. And it begins

How it happened, she wasn't all too sure. All she remembered was a blinding light, maybe she was knocked out right after that. She remembered blackness...darkness; it wasn't something she found comforting to remember so she tried not to...she tried with all her might. The fact of the matter is she knew where she woke up wasn't where she had fallen "asleep" -- as she would highly doubt falling asleep at her own engagement party.

It was there where everything would start and maybe eventually end. It was sitting at one head of the elongated rectangular table with Chloe by her side and Lex raising a glass at the other end, only to have the way could have possibly been hundred or so people mocking his action. All glasses raised and feeling like the shining light that was reflecting off of them had singled her out. That would, of course, be what he wanted.

About this time she would wonder if he had forgotten the arguments that lead her down the road that evening, the same road where she would later lay cold and broken against the ground -- not that she knew it.

As she raised her glass, her body moving without her mind thinking she offered up a small smile that dripped of sorrow at the edges. Her eyes about a second away from looking towards her best friend, the woman she knew could help her for guidance. How would she hide the unsure glance? Lex was keen on stuff like that, if not a little paranoid. If he saw her, the life of luxury and power she had come to know -- the life she had come to hate could very well be over. With her mind speeding she went to glance at Chloe, only to hear the double doors that lead into the room burst open and loud foot steps come confidentially through them. It was Clark Kent, her knight in shining armor. This world was something she didn't recognize, something she didn't understand like the pure hatred feelings that boiled through her veins when Lex began to address him. Yet, the one thing she could understand was the small leap of hope her heart gave when she saw Clark. Just looking at him, his stance, the way confidence rolled off of him as if it was a down pour against a rain slicker.

That's when it was clear to see Clark was anyone but _her_ Clark. He looked a little more proud of himself, a little dangerous even. Maybe this world's Clark was different from her world. I mean, this was a dream and she clearly recognized the face of this Clark as she had seen it before. Several times before, even. This Clark annoyed her. He bothered her to her most inner core. Apparently he did the same to the body she had become of possession as her eyes narrowed forward and remained directly on Lex as if they were trained to do nothing but. She felt the eyes of her friend flash from the disruptive Clark Kent onto her, her cheeks nearly burning as if heat ray was erupting from her friends' eyes pleading with her to do something. That is the very reason why she refused to look to her side.

"I'm sorry, I must be late. I see I missed dinner," was the first thing from his mouth. It was too wicked, too heavy set in tone for it to be anything more than sarcasm. "What are you doing here, Clark?" Lex retorted. Just looking at him it was clear to see his disdain for the local farm boy poured through his lips and his eyes like black venom, ready to devour the over six feet of set out trouble in front of him. "Oh, Lex, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Clark shot back with his eyes gazing heatedly at Lana, the force of them causing a little shift in Chloe, but none whatsoever in Lana. The amount of stillness her body gave was more than a shift would ever show. Only her neck moved, only to turn her eyes from Lex onto the new source of heat against her cheek.

That was the first time here their eyes had met. She was expecting anger, passion, dislike for the overall situation. She was expecting all of it but not the amounts that came through. His eyes burned her soul and made her eyes become like fire with the shock that spread through her bones when he leaned forward, giving her a hateful grin before leaning back up and walked around her. From her side next to Chloe to her other side, nearly down half of the table before he turned to look at her. Words had already been coming out and as her eyes stayed narrowly on him. "I must admit watching from this place, Lana, you don't seem too happy about my being here. Then again if I was…celebrating-" he said the word with more than a hint of venom at her. Even as he continued to work around the room, his eyes bore into hers. "-an engagement to be had with such a – what's the word? Oh, right; wealthy man and someone who threatened to blow my little secret out showed up, I wouldn't be either." It was then that he picked up a champagne glass, holding it to his lips without even taking a sip before lowering it.

Maybe it was the little look of fear that flashed into her eyes, perhaps that look of fear had been misdirected and he thought it could be out him spilling this little secret. The fact of the matter is she would've enjoyed hearing the secret she was supposedly hiding. Whether it was something this Lana had told him or whether it was something he could sense, either way he had to be right. He usually was and she was sure that wouldn't change.

"Don't worry Lana. I won't be the one to tell," He said, setting the glass of champagne down on the table. Finally her body gave an uncomfortable shift, but she felt grateful. That was when it became clear two Lana's were possessing this body of her. Mostly whoever else was inside her. They controlled the body, but she still had a mind of her own. "I mean, what is said in the bed should stay there, shouldn't it?"

Suddenly her heart jumped out of her chest as her eyes glared forward at him, Chloe's hand grabbing her wrist under the table to keep her from getting to her feet. This had the whole's rooms turning from the clearly psychopathic man giving the satisfactory grin to her; a woman who, for the most, knew nothing of what was going on. She didn't live this person's past. She had no clue what had or hadn't happened between them. It was Lex's look that froze her blood still in her veins. He was waiting for her to say something. He was waiting for her to deny the claims Clark had just made and she couldn't. Her eyes moved from Clark to Lex for a moment, her eyes pleading with him to stop looking at her. Her skin was hot, even developing a small coating of sweat between anxiousness and being put on the spot such as Clark had.

"I think it's time for you to leave, Clark."

The words finally came out of his mouth, giving Lana a chance to give a relieving sigh even with Lex's eyes glaring at her body and not Clark's. "I am not done yet!" The loud, booming yell from Clark's body shook her. Her hand slipped on the champagne glass she was still holding, hitting down against the floor with a crash. At this time all eyes were back on her and her voice was wavering as she stood to her feet. "But you are done, Clark. I would appreciate it if you would leave my home,"

With his eyes on her, he advanced on her with a shaking head. "Not this time, Lana."


	2. Life on the other side

His eyes were on her body, eying over her but they kept going back to her face. Her beautiful face that was now ripped and torn by glass and pavement. Her clothes were covered in anywhere from gushes to specks of blood. Her once khaki jacket now stained a nasty color of the red that was spilling onto the street from her body. "Lana!" He heard himself call over and over again, moving his hand across her cheek taking particular notice in the way it covered most of her face. Police were around them, no one had yet tried to separate him from the body of his love laying lifeless. Not even his loves fiancé. He would think he would at least try to hold her, try his hand at bringing the dead back to life. "Lana, wake up. You have do wake up, do you hear me?" He pleaded with her. She couldn't die, not now. He had spent so much of his life trying to protect her, it couldn't all be for nothing.

The sounds of tires braking came just from behind him and it was the sudden feeling of the warmth of the liquid leaving his hands, the warmth of her slowly growing cold body that shook him more than the fact his father was shoving him up. Usually the embrace from his father would warm him, but it wasn't. Not this time, he was growing colder as he watched her body, unmoving and unwilling to cooperate with him this one time. Over the last year she had been stubborn with him. Ignoring his pleas and his begs of her to stay out of the Luthor's business, but she just kept going. She had become hard-headed like that and he blamed Lex for that. He blamed the very poison that was the name Luthor for that.

"You can't do anything, you couldn't control this." His dad tried to reassure him, not that it mattered. He wasn't reassuring him. He was scaring him. There had to be something he could do, anything. He was super boy, he had all of these powers beyond human comprehension. What use were they if they couldn't save the girl he loved? Ignoring his father's forceful attempts to control him, he screamed out her name over his father's shoulder. "LANA!" It was useless, at this point his father was shoving him towards the back of his truck, grabbing his face in his hand. "Clark, whatever happens you have to know you couldn't help her. You can't save everyone." His father stated, the only statement that could possibly be beyond his comprehension.

He watched them, he watched her. He watched Lex be the one to go into the ambulance with the beautiful woman that could be ripped away from this earth at any point and all he knew was she wasn't dead…yet. They dwelled on making that clear to him and his father. "She's not dead, yet, but she is critical." Is all they would say and if it wasn't for his mother's connections they wouldn't have that much. After they cleared her away, his father clapped a massive and hard hand on his shoulder. A force he barely felt, but his feet followed it. Leading him into the passenger side of his father's truck. "We're going home until we hear something and we will hear something." He promised his son, closing the passenger side door.


	3. Paranoia speaks levels

She couldn't remember what had happened the rest of that night, or how she ended up standing in line to get coffee. All she remembered was asking Clark to leave and the engagement party up until that point. She could realize she didn't feel as angry as she had before, but it was seeing Clark's face that made her cheeks get hot with embarrassment as she took her cup of coffee. It was when she had to turn around to walk out that drew up every morsel of strength in her not to turn and run.

He was walking her way; he had a look of relief on his face – one she had seen many times before. It would usually give her seconds to brace for a tight hug, but this time, there wasn't time. A yell of her name came from the door. It was a masked-ly sweet sound she knew to be her fiancé's "nice" voice. It was the voice that made her flinch. Underneath it all she knew it was nothing more than an act to show off. It was not how he felt or how he treated her and suddenly her body craved Clark's warm embrace against the coldly pale face that waited for her. She didn't dare make him call her name twice.

With a quick and regretful turn of her heal she bypassed Clark entirely without as much as a wave or a hello. Instead she forced her body into the cold embrace of the man she was supposed to love. His hand crept across the small of her back and she would swear even through the fabric of her shirt and jacket she could feel the ice against her skin. She wanted to shudder, she wanted so much to feel warm when someone touched her. But it would appear that the touch she so much longed for she was walking away from. It was one foot in front of the other; Lex not even turning his head to look at her. His goal set in mind to get her away from the man behind them.

Her fingers played around the cup, locking and unlocking around it as her head looked down to watch them. By that time seconds had felt like minutes and she couldn't leave it like this. Finally her neck had the strength to turn around and catch his eyes. She wanted to tell him she still loved him, that it was his arms she wanted to run into. She could only hope he would see it with her eyes, but that's not what she felt when she looked at him. The feeling that overcame her was a feeling of confusion – not that it was entirely uncalled for.

It was the wintry wind that blasted her face when she realized she had been guided out of the door way and onto the sidewalk of Smallville. "I have a meeting to get to, Chloe will be here in a few minutes to pick you up and take you home. I would recommend you keep your thoughts on your life and not…him." Lex commented with a hint of hatred in his voice as his eyes finally, daringly, glared down upon her.

"He's your past, Lana. I am your present and your future and it would be best for you to come to terms with that."

A bubble of anger came up through her veins as her eyes moved off of the still Clark Kent through the windowed door and onto the man in front of her. The man who owned the ring she was wearing with the large diamond that weighed her finger down. "My thoughts are on my life, my love." She said slyly, her own feelings shocking her below the surface. "I would refrain from making my focuses for me, dear. I am quiet capable of doing that on my own, Lex." With that, her fingers locked in a circle around the coffee cup when she heard her name being called by a familiar female voice from down the street. Pushing herself up onto the tips of her boots that barely showed through the long, cream coat she placed a small, dime size kiss upon his cold cheek.

"I will see you at dinner,"

With a turn on her heeled boot she headed down towards the blonde running towards her. Hooking her arm through Chloe's in a lock, she turned the blonde with her down the street giving one final glance at the man standing in the center of the sidewalk looking utterly shell shocked. It wasn't a look one would see on Lex Luthor much, but sometimes she wondered how many people really knew the Lex Luthor he had become.

--

"Lana? Lana? Miss Lana Lang your presence is requested back on planet earth with the other freaks." Chloe's hand had been waving at her from behind her desk, her eyebrows furrowed in a curious matter. It was the third time Lana had zoned out on her that day. Finally her head seemed to shift, her eyes looking up to Chloe's and for a moment she didn't see anything in them. The eyes of a numb soul being eaten away, she always knew it would happen with Lex. She had questioned several times if Lana had lost her mind from being with him.

"I'm so sorry, Chloe. I'm running through a list of things for the wedding, "A blunt lie. She couldn't care less about the wedding or marrying Lex. Her mind was centered on what he was doing in his every day life. What would be the next big Luthor scheme to try and take down Smallville or the world. Luthor's couldn't be trusted.

In this world she felt lied to and betrayed and unfortunately that was something Clark didn't get. He had been a catalyst to it all, something that had made her the way she was. It had given her enough…strength to try and take on Lex and Lionel without a second thought but of course, Lex was still a little more forthcoming with information when she could only guess at Clark's secret.

"Have you ever wondered what he's hiding?" It was an offhanded comment Lana made, her voice hissing underneath her breath.

Chloe knew what this meant, wedding lists? Yeah right. "If Clark is hiding something, Lana, I'm sure he will tell us when the time is right," She couldn't help but fidget in her seat as she pulled open her laptop computer. Searching a new article may give a subject change for their conversation, and this was definitely a conversation she didn't want to go into.

"You're not the least bit interested in what keeps him so distant?"

"I don't find him to be that distant, to be honest. I mean, Clark has a secret – everyone does. Being human entitles that right for us."

"He's not that distant from you, may…" A literal flinch happened when Chloe heard Lana trail off. Ever since Lana had gotten with the all-mighty Luthors she had turned a paranoid eye to the world. Lex was rubbing off on her in more ways then just one.

She was expecting something – anything. But not a word was uttered for minutes that went as slow as years. Finally Chloe raised her eyes to look at Lana's which were set as dead as stone upon her.

"If you can't trust your best friend to be truthful, who can you trust?"

That was her only comment as she turned her body and grabbed the knob of the office door, pulling the door open and walking out with the door shutting sounding off a slam.


	4. Comatose

"Mr. Luthor?" The question rang out through the waiting room of the hospital. Lex's hands were pressed together with his eyes blown and staying wide, constantly reliving the events of that night, marking down every little incident that had been his fault. "Huh? Oh, yes. That's me." His eyes glanced up, suddenly becoming a little more sorrowful when he noticed the doctor at his side. Standing up, he brushed the sweat off his hands and extended it to the doctor who in return shook his hand.

"I'm Doctor Quinn, I'll be handling Lana's case per your request, as I understand it?" He was a black man, standing a good inch or two below Lex's height, but professionalism was the first impression and he was suppose to be the best. "Yes," Lex answered. With that answer Quinn began his way down a hall without speaking he made it clear Lex was to follow him. "I'm sorry for your wait, sir. Since you requested my presence they wanted to make sure I had a look over her before they brought you in to see her. I warn you, Mr. Luthor, they were unable to wake her up but her brain is showing substantial activity. They stitched her up in as many places as they could, but the wreck was bad. It is possible she will have glass and rock embedded in her skin if it doesn't get pushed out."

Embedded in her skin? Lex thought, and then he realized the first thing Quinn had said to him. "Unable to wake her up? Do you mean-?"

"Yes, sir - I'm afraid so."

So this was it. Lana Lang had been tossed into a coma because of him. He hadn't meant to argue with her, he didn't want it to come to this. He loved her. He would have to learn self control and that wouldn't come easy but with this he was already beginning to pay a price. He didn't want to go into her room just yet, for once in his life he was almost afraid of what would greet his eyes on the other side. With Quinn ahead of him, turning the knob to the room that was inevitably her room, he had no choice. Following in line he found himself craning his neck to get a look in the door as it started to crack open.

There she was…a defeated body of the girl he loved. Her face didn't look as bad as the blood earlier had lead on, but her arm seemed as if it was stitched together. He was sure the rest of her body would look the same under the hospital gown. A haunting picture embedded in his brain had been the amount of blood that spilled against the pavement of the road.

He wanted to run, he wanted his feet to carry him somewhere else but in this room, but the more he willed them to walk out he more they brought him closer to her, closer to the features that were now scratched and bloodied with scabs and stitches. "Is she going to . . ."

"We can't be sure of that right now, Mr. Luthor. She's been through a horrific accident…she won't be out of the woods for a few days. I feel the need to be honest with you, Sir. The chances of her living and coming out of the coma are one in a million at this point. It's not something you see a lot of." Quinn stated in a factual tone.

Lex's hand moved out to touch a strand of her hair, his head giving the barest of nods. "Thank you. I will be back." He said, bringing his finger tips to touch a piece of unharmed skin on one of her cheeks, turning away and walking out of the door and out of the hospital at a fast pace.


End file.
